Beolothor
Kingdom of Beolothor or Beolothor is a monarchical state of humans in Hanver. It is the most northern country in Hanver and the has the coldest climate. Storms and typhoons are common in this region. Its capital is Arbon and its current King is Bargon V of the House of Vasdand. =Origin= It is the first name of its Legendary Founder, Beolothor the Valiant. The jewel Clor, the Diamond, is the national treasure of this country. =Geography and Provinces= Situated in Northern Hanver, Beolothor is bordered in the south and east by Frebe, in the north by the Vasielean Ocean, and finally in the west by Bapuria. It is the second largest contry in Hanver, bested only by Kandarlon. Beolothor also has the largest mountain in all the continent, Mount Hesuvia. Other than this mountain, the whole land is plain, free from hills and other mountains. The kingdom has 11 provinces that is divided based on its environment. They are Desden, Favar, Cazen, Ijoin, Wesherland, Suara, Lordane, Thesia, Arbon, Moneria, and Zandag. The provinces of Desden, Thesia, Ijoin, and Suara form the Mountain Region. As the name states, this provinces is near Mount Hesuvia. The second region is the Forest Region, which are formed by Arbon, Wesherland, Lordane, and Zandag. It is where all the forests of the kingdom are located. The last region is Sea Region which is form from Favar, Cazen and Moneria. The ten provinces of Beolothor with their capital cities: *'Desden' - Colo City *'Thesia' - Renwick *'Suara' - Barack Hill *'Ijoin' - Onslo *'Wesherland' - Harmanck *'Lordane' - Lamer Noor *'Zandag' - Bequaste *'Favar' - Favar City *'Cazen' - Alussio *'Monerai' - Arnusa *'Arbon' - Arbon =Religion= The primary religion in this country is the worship of the Moon Goddess, Madonna. The Bishop of Arbon is the highest ecclesiastical and clerical authority in this country. The current Bishop of Arbon is George Cowperthwait who is also a honorary member of the Circle of Nobles. =Government= Main Article: Peerage in Beolothor The King of Beolothor is the de facto ruler of this country. He has all the right to rule by decree, promulgate laws, and impose punishments, as long as he did it for Beolothor. He also command the Beolothor National Army, the armed forces whose loyalty is only to the kingdom. He is assisted by the Circle of Nobles, which is composed of the Beolothorans nobility, in matters of politics and state affairs. He also has the right to appoint a Royal Constable, leader of the Circle of Nobles and his chief adviser. The provinces in the land are governed by Royal Corraths or Governor, who have all the executive powers within the province and responsible to the King himself and the Court. They are appointed by royal decree and can be stripped off in power when found inefficient. He is usually a Loran(Baron) or a Forrier(Count) and can be or not a member of the Court. He is assisted by a the five-man regional council whose member are chosen by the reigning Representative. These are the Regions Secretary, Secretary of Finance, Secretary of Justice, Secretary of Education and Police Secretary. He also the one who manages his own Lorandy and his subject. Next is the different nobles who ruled a vast estates that comprises usually ten to twenty villages and two to three cities. These nobles are given the title of Loran(Baron) and their estate the Lorandy. They have all the executive power like that of the monarch except that he does not have a say in foreign policy. He maintains his own police force and provide necessary reforms for his subjects. He is not meddled by the Royal Representative in his way of ruling as long as he pays taxes and swear allegiance to the monarch. Sometimes other Lorans, due to problems in finance and police forces, force them to secede some of their towns to other powerful Lorans. Due to these, some Lorans have bigger and more vast Lorandy. The King recognize this a particular threat to his power and and made this powerful Lorans pay higher taxes and subjected that their police forces are only enough to protect their holdings. Nevertheless, he granted them bigger privileges in the Court, greater positions and is given a new title, Forrier(Count) and their holdings, Forrice. Then the King declare a new system of Peerage in Beolothor to ensure the stability and loyalty of his nobles. He introduce the titles and ranks of nobility and combined some lorandy and some forrice. It was accepted by most nobles although some objected to it.